Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 134
の | romaji = Yami no Yūwaku | japanese translated = Allure of Darkness | english = Relentless | japanese air date = December 11, 2016 | english air date = March 11, 2018 | japanese opening = Pendulum Beat! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Dashing Pendulum | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Ryo Tamura | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Relentless", known as "Allure of Darkness" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It aired in Japan on December 11, 2016 and in Australia on March 11, 2018. Nicktoons aired on September 8, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on December 5, 2017. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Yuri At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuri Yuri Normal Summon "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" (1200/800). As it was Normal Summoned, Yuri activates its effect, which lets him send a "Predaplant" monster from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Predaplant" monster from his Deck. Yuri sends "Predaplant Stapeliaworm" and Special Summon "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra" (1000/1500). As "Darlingtonia Cobra" was Special Summoned Yuri activates its effect, which lets him add "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand. Yuri activates "Polymerization", fusing "Darlingtonia Cobra" and "Ophrys Scorpio" on his field to Fusion Summon "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" in Attack Position (2800/2000). Yuri Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya's hand contains "Starlight Force", "Performapal Coin Dragon", "Stargazer Magician", "Timegazer Magician" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Yuya draws "Smile World". Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summon "Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000) and "Coin Dragon" (1700/1000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Coin Dragon" increases the ATK of all Dragon Type monsters by 500 and prevents them from being destroyed by card effects ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3000 ATK, "Coin Dragon": 1700 → 2200 ATK). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Starving Venom", but Yuri activates "Predaprouting", preventing the destruction of "Starving Venom" and destroying the attacking monster, but the effect of "Coin Dragon" prevents "Odd-Eyes" from being destroyed. The effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles the battle damage since "Starving Venom" is Level 5 or higher (Yuri: 4000 → 3600 LP). The second effect of "Predaprouting" lets Yuri Special Summon three "Predaplant Tokens" (0/0) in Defense Position. "Coin Dragon" attacks and destroys a "Predaplant Token". Yuya Sets a card. Turn 3: Yuri Yuri Tributes a "Predaplant Token" to Tribute Summon "Predaplant Banksiogre" (2000/100). He tunes the remaining Level 1 "Predaplant Token" with the Level 6 Tuner monster "Banksiogre" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuri activates the effect of "Starving Venom", which lets him negate the effects of a monster Yuya controls and have "Starving Venom" gain its effects until the End Phase. He negates the effect of "Odd-Eyes" and grants its effects to "Starving Venom". Yuya activates "Starlight Force", negating the effects of all monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, and changing their Levels to 4. The effects of "Starving Venom" and "Clear Wing" are negated, and their Levels become 4 ("Starving Venom": 8 → 4; "Clear Wing": 7 → 4). During each Standby Phase, "Starlight Force" increases the Levels of all monsters Yuri controls by 1. Should the combined Levels of Yuri's monsters become less than or equal to that of Yuya's, "Starlight Force" will destroy itself. "Clear Wing" attacks and destroys "Coin Dragon" (Yuya: 4000 → 3700 LP, "Odd-Eyes": 3000 → 2500 ATK). "Starving Venom" attacks and destroys "Odd-Eyes" (Yuya: 3700 → 3400 LP). Yuri Sets a card. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya draws "Performapal Drop Gallop". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Starlight Force" increases the Levels of Yuri's monsters by 1 ("Starving Venom": 4 → 5; "Clear Wing": 4 → 5). Yuya Pendulum Summon "Odd-Eyes" (2500 → 3000/2000) and "Coin Dragon" (1700 → 2200/1000) from his Extra Deck and "Drop Gallop" (800/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. As "Drop Gallop" was Pendulum Summoned, Yuya activates its effect, which lets him draw cards equal to the number of "Performapal" monsters Pendulum Summoned at the same time, in this case, two. Yuya activates the other effect of "Drop Gallop" as he controls a Level 5 or higher monster, which lets him change its Level from 1 to 4. Yuya changes the Level of "Dropgallop" to 4. He overlays the Level 4 "Coin Dragon" and "Drop Gallop" to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuya's hand contains an unknown Monster Card, a Trap Card and "Smile World". Yuri activates "Dragonvine", as he controls a Dragon-Type monster, allowing him to take control of a Dragon-Type monster Yuya controls that is not the one with the highest Level. Yuri takes control of "Dark Rebellion". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Notes